Avengers surviving high school
by TIVAMCABBYJIBBSFan1
Summary: These group of kids have been friends since kindergarten now the are in high school and they are fiercely protective of on another. Please read to see what happens
1. Chapter 1

**Avengers is owned by Marvel not by me sadly. :(**

* * *

**This is about the avengers when they were 14 in year 8 going or I think first year in middle school in America?.**

**It is mainly focused on Clintasha and some Pepperony.**

* * *

**Natasha Romanoff - 14. Best friend is Clint Barton. Excellent at Kick boxing, Boxing, taekwondo, Karate, Gymnastics and shooting. speaks 10 languages Russian, German, French, English, Latin, Italian, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese, Turkish. Both her parents were killed in a Plane "Accident" (Really it was that they were both burnt to death in a fire when the operatives called the red room came to take her away and kill them. She now lives with her aunt who drinks and is never home so she spends a lot of time at one of the boys house's mainly Clint's standing at 5'2 foot **

**Clint Barton- 14. Best friend is Natasha Romanoff. Excellent at Archery and karate and boxing. Speaks Russian, Italian and Spanish. both his Parents are alive and he has a brother Barney who is 21 years old and is rarely home. standing at 6'3**

**Tony Stark- 14. Best friend Bruce Banner. Other good friends Clint, Natasha, Steve Rogers, Thor. extremely smart (Genius) Only his dad is alive and he lives in stark tower. standing at 6'foot**

**Bruce Banner - 14 really smart really bad temper loves reading and science. Mum is alive his dad was killed in a car crash. standing at 5'9 foot**

**Steve Rogers-14 smart good at sport really strong his mum and dad were both killed in Afghanistan now living with his aunt and uncle already standing at 6'5foot**

**Thor-14 smart good at sport both parents are still alive and he stands at over 7 foot.**

**The group is know as the Avengers among Shield High because if you hurt any one in there group you might not be able to walk straight foir weeks. **

**Natasha is their girl. If she has a date she won't get picked up and dropped off at her aunts place but all the boys have to meet the boy and make sure she is okay after the date. But if you stuff with Nat's boys you are a dead person because she is fiercely protective of them like they are of her. To find out more please read this story. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you really have to sit in the rafters Clint?" asked Natasha asked while doing her beam routine.

"Yes, Yes I do because 1) I see better form a distance 2) If Colsen catches me in here doing nothing again I would be a dead hawk and you wouldn't want that would you?" Clint questioned Natasha. She paused mid routine and look at the wall as if contemplating it.

"Well I would have more peace around here wouldn't I?" Natasha answered teasingly before continuing her routine. Before Clint could retort they were interrupted by the gym doors opening and the others (Tony Bruce Steve and Thor) Came in.

"Taken to talking to yourself have you Nat? You know that is the first signs insanity?" Teased Tony as they came over to the benches watching The complicated moves that Natasha was doing on the beam. Though it wasn't Natasha that answered it was Clint scaring everyone apart from Natasha.

"No she was talking to me and I thought spending so much time around you was the first sign of insanity" jeered Clint as he jumped down and landing in front of them. " How - how did.." Bruce trailed of still staring at the beam Clint had just jumped from. All of the boys watched as she dismounted the beam and sprinted immediately to the mats ready to her floor routine straight away after she rubbed chalk powder on her legs and hands again.

"Does anyone know how in hell she does that because that looks impossible" Thor said. Still after seeing her do this every Monday, Tuesday and Friday they all are amazed by what she does. After she was done on the floor she walked over and took the drink bottle out of Steve outstretched hands and nodding her head in thanks before saying "Why don't you go play football or something while I get in the showers?" she suggested they nodded their heads before grabbing a ball and walked out side to play.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER...

A tiered Natasha walked out of the gym laid on her back on the bench next the boys bags. She wasn't meant to fall asleep but she was so tired it just happened. As the boys walked up to Natasha they couldn't help but smile at the look of innocence on her face when they knew that she could bring anyone down with her glares. "Well who's turn is it to carry her home?" Tony asked Them all being used to having to carry her home because she makes herself that she doesn't even wake up when one of them puts her on their back. Steve raised his hand and gently sat her up and while Clint and Thor put her head on his shoulder and Steve wrapped her legs around his waist. Clint carried His and Natasha's bag and Bruce carried Steve's to Clint's house while tony and Thor walked a head and talked.

"Hey Clint do you think her nightmares have gotten better yet?" Questioned Tony. Steve, Bruce and Thor all looked to him as well and all he could do was shake his head and frown looking at his sleeping best friend on Steve's back.

"It's sad to think that a 14 year old girl would have to have gone through all that." Bruce said sadly revering the killings of her parents the Kidnapping and the whole being tortured into being a heartless assassin. She had been kidnapped at the age of 3 and they (S.H.E.I.L.D) found her at the age of 7. Thankfully her uncle Phil Colsen was there to save her.

* * *

**There's the first chapter not as good as I would have liked but oh well. **

**Please post any idea's for the story or any comments on how to make it better. All so I am trying to update as many times as possible but school has just gone back and I'm really not aloud to be writing FanFiction and posting it so I'm doing it late at night so please excuse the non constant posting. :)**


End file.
